It's the Way He
by Mizu falls from Kumo
Summary: It didn’t matter if anything happened to him…no he was the idiot…he was everything they called him has they belittled and abused. Based of of Pretty Girl The Way by Sugarcult. AU, song-fic, USxUK, Rated T.


_Another fan fic that just came...I did this instead of flashcards and APUSH. Which by the way, APUSH gives me so many fan fic ideas, but I'm to busy with other things to write them all out...-depressed-....back to how the story came to be. I was listening to my ipod and the song came on and I was like 'Angsty England!' and then I wrote._

_Also, I finally started on that roleplay I was talking about before...and there's an account and stuff just for it...we just have to actually...you know...put it on paper and then the computer...But look out for **Cowboy and Copper**...cause I'm a co-creator person._

_I don't own anything...though that would be really cool.  
_

_

* * *

Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything  
Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about  
That's what you get for falling again  
You can never get 'em out of your head_

Arthur would never admit he hated what was happening to him. Another heartbreak…but what was another heart ripped from his chest and torn in front of him. It was proof he was stupid. Yet he stood there and took everything that came his way…he was so hopeless, and intoxicated or not he knew that every well. It didn't matter if anything happened to him…no he was the idiot…he was everything they called him has they belittled and abused.

Yet he refused to let any hurt show…no pain be written on his face. No, he could just walk home in the rain.

_It's the way  
That he makes you feel_

His foot gave way in a hole that was deeper then it appeared, and Arthur toppled into the muddy ground. Cursing he pushed himself back up to his feet, pushing his pain wracked body to reach home…home, where his roommate was hopefully not waiting for him to return. If there was one thing Arthur hated, it was finding Alfred waiting for him…there were better things to do…but there was something that wanted that….something that wanted the oaf to engulf him in his arms and just let him cry…but Arthur had the rain for that.

_It's the way  
That he kisses you_

"Arthur!" Alfred voice came to his ears, as Arthur just about toppled into the doorway, he legs giving out. Weakly he looks up, scanning to see the college books spread about the table…time not wasted completely on him. "What the hell happened?"

"Nothing!" Arthur slurred, dizzily shoving himself away and towards his room.

"Arthur?" But Arthur was not in the mood to talk, not in the mood to be so close and just talk. He collapse on his bed, curling up slightly, not bothering to turn on anything or change. "Arthur…?" Oh, god that twat was still insisting on talking. There was nothing for a long while, before there was the sound of shuffling and Arthur felt the bed shift, he clamped his eyes closed. "I'm sorry…." It was hardly audible in reality, but Arthur hear it for it was so bloody close to his ear…and then warm lips on his temple.

_It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love_

Arthur waited till the door clicked closed, and surrendered himself to what ever flood gates there were. He drew himself closer to his chest, clutching his chest, with that all formal ache. His green eyes seemed to rain more then the storm outside.

Oh how he just wanted to open that door and let Alfred see him so small and useless…how he was.

----------------------- ------------------------------- ---------------------------

_She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and  
Her killer instinct tells her to beware of evil men  
And that's what you get for falling again  
You can never get 'em out of your head_

Arthur fixed his tie, smiling at how professional he looked, but frowning at the ego he wore. His hand flew to the knot of his tie…oh how he wanted to push it tighter. Yet his shaky hands fell, and he gave himself a bitter smile and a false flame of hope. It would be better this time…it had to be. He opened his door, finding Alfred's nose buried deep in books, but that blank look holding it.

His lips twitched up wards, leaving his parting, before heading towards the door. Hoping things would be better this time…but something told him other wise….something told him he was still spiraling down hill.

_And that's what you get for falling again  
You can never get 'em out of your head_

No later then a week, he was in the same situation, lost in some violent break up. It was pouring down rain and Arthur just about screwed the umbrella, staggering and hissing in pain. He let the cold embrace him, trying to remember when he last felt anything warm wrap around him. He was always stumbling and falling, but this time he really just wanted to lay there and die. There was no point, he was so useless…nothing but some toy that one can easily through away.

_It's the way  
That he makes you feel_

"Arthur? Arthur!? Arthur!" A voice was calling him from some where and he knew it. "Come on Arthur, get up, what kinda hero would I be if you died." Arthur could think of a million ways to answer that, but he was to busy focusing on the warm hands prying him up. His knees buckled, and he felt such a warm iron grip on him, he realized how much he was shivering.

_It's the way  
That he kisses you_

"Go change!" Alfred ordered him fiercely, gently nudging him towards his room, but Arthur didn't want to depart from the warmth just yet. Yet at the sight of worry in Alfred's eyes, he did as he was told, changing into dry close, and shivering more. He grabbed some blanket, wrapping it around himself and just about collapsing on the couch. "Arthur…don't you dare go to sleep." Alfred's annoying voice rang above him, and the English man glanced up, finding there was a mug of something warm in his hand. "Drink it." Alfred ordered, and Arthur shuttered at the warm Earl Grey.

_It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love_

"I thought you hated tea…" Arthur muttered to the mug, but caused that beautiful smile Arthur always enjoyed seeing.

"I do…but that don't mean I don't know how to make it." Alfred said, and Arthur could have sworn he saw some pink tint to his cheeks. "Just drink it, okay?!"

Arthur nodded, not realizing that his meek little, hardly-even-there smile had caused Alfred's face to light up like Christmas morning. He did however realize, that that was the one that made his heart flutter and skip a beat.

_It's the way  
That he makes you feel_

"You're all wet!" Arthur pointed out; grasping that horrid jacket Alfred always wore. Alfred seemed to be caught off guard. Alfred chuckled, removing the leather jacket and hanging it else where to dry, but he didn't do a single thing about his clothes.

"I wasn't as wet as you." Alfred countered and Arthur glared down at his tea. He glanced at Alfred, noticing that his shirt was clutching to him lightly, and the ends of his pants were darker then anything else. Yet the younger blonde stretched like there was nothing wrong.

_It's the way  
That he kisses you_

"Bl-blo-bloody—" Arthur drowned in his own embarrassment, desperately trying to get the words 'bloody hell' out of his mouth, but Alfred was just to close. He could hardly talk, let alone breathe. He flourished red, but the young American seemed to take little notice as his lips brushed Arthur's forehead. Arthur froze, completely giving up on saying what he wished.

"Hm…?" Alfred said drawing back, with a questioning look to his face. "I don't think you have a fever." Arthur's eyes widened, that's what that was for…oh god what was wrong with him. "Where's the thermometer…?" Alfred questioned as he walked into the kitchen, while Arthur desperately tried to get his body warm.

_It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love  
Love_

Alfred had fallen asleep, when he simply sat on the coach, Arthur didn't blame him. He knew the younger had been studying endlessly for his exams in college, and that had lead to many late nights and cups of coffee in the morning. It seemed that the rolls switched, Arthur was the one taking care of the American, rather then the way it had been a few moments before.

Gently he removed the glass, setting them on the table. A light shove made the taller one lay down, and Arthur found some blanket to cover him with. Arthur sneezed twice before he was cleaned up what Alfred had left out. He sneezed one last time, groaning as he did so, but he placed a butterfly kiss on Alfred's head before heading to his room and crashing in a similar manner.

-------------------------------- -------------------------- -------------------------

_Pretty girl, pretty girl_

Somehow, Arthur's life went on, he seemed to stir clear of relationships for the most part, only intertwining himself in mere partnerships and friendships, nothing more. He somehow managed to keep his head high and walk without thinking like he had before. If anything he wanted to be happy, he really did, and all his life had been pushed forward and beyond. He was taught to be tough and extremely hard to break, and yet he crumbled so easily with some people.

"Arthur? Arthur Kirkland?" Some familiar accented voice sounded, and Arthur peered up to see some shoulder length blonde haired man advancing towards him. Arthur blinked, searching his brain for some idea of who the man was. Nothing came, but his stomach dropped. "Yup, it is you…could never forget those eyebrows."

"Francis?" Arthur said as something clicked and his stomach dropped again. He was very well remembering why nothing came at first.

"Look at you, _chéri_, you've hardly changed." Francis said, his French accent making Arthur scowl, that was the very thing that drew him in the first time, and the second time, and the third time…

"You haven't either…" Arthur started, before realizing Francis was far to close…far _far_ to close. His words playing over in Arthur's head over and over. Arthur broke free from him. "I'm sorry but I have to be else where." Arthur said before trucking off.

_Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything  
Pretty soon she'll figure out  
You can never get 'em out of your head_

No one was home, when he slammed the door close, breathing heavily as he did so, doing his best not to let the tears topple over. Liquor. He needed something to wash away the pain, or help him think of some stupid way to get himself killed, either way he didn't mind. He grabbed the rum bottle; Alfred didn't even know that he had. He completely forgot about using a cup, screw manners and all their worth. He sat down by the sink in the kitchen, taking gentle and small little sips from the bottle.

Hours past and it was only then did he feel what the alcohol was doing for him. Though he wasn't legally drunk, he knew it would be enough to get Alfred pissed at him. But when the door opened, he could only hear the movements of a very worried Alfred, and Arthur curled into a ball peering at the cabinets beside him. He was just waiting for the pissed Alfred to come, but he never did.

In fact when the America squatted in his gaze, his face was almost…_relieved_ to see him. Gently he took the bottle from Arthur, setting it aside and asking, "Is this new?"

"No…it was only half way full." Arthur muttered into his arms, watching the American glance at the bottle again, Arthur would admit it was seven sixteenths full.

"You okay?" Alfred asked, which seemed something extremely out of his character.

_It's the way  
That he makes you cry_

Arthur noticed his vision was blurring, he buried his face, having the memories hitting him like a tidal wave. He was shaking, he knew he was. Arthur could hear Alfred get up and walk over to the sink, before the feeling of cold water it his head. He glanced up, continuing to be showered with water. "What the…?" His answer was Alfred's chuckle.

"I sprayed you in the face….that's why it's wet." Alfred said smiling his beautiful smile and the sudden rush of anger that had flooded Arthur suddenly draw back. In fact it turned into laughter, joyous, happy, warm laughter. Heck Arthur laughed so hard he cried, all the while just making Alfred's smile grow.

_It's the way  
That he in your mind_

"So are you okay?" Alfred asked, sitting down beside him, cursing slightly when he's butt was got wet. Arthur sighed, his happiness leaving him.

"Bloody past relationships." Arthur admitted, miserably becoming lost in the horrible relationships that had left him so broken and bruised. However something shoved them away, heck it shoved the back and kept them there. It was only when he realized he was being crushed in Alfred's arms did he understand what had happened.

_It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love_

Arthur snuggled into the warmth, welcoming hug of Alfred, burying his face in his shirt, and doing his best not to lose whatever he had. Arthur's heart was beating crazily, and there was no hope of calming it down.

"You can cry you know…you're allowed to…and I sprayed your face." Alfred said, and Arthur could feel the vibrations his voice made. He snorted at the comment, subsiding into a small fit of chuckles, but nothing else.

Something about Alfred's hug though, made him surrender, and allow some tears to fall.

_It's the way  
That he makes you feel_

Arthur wasn't sure when he stared sobbing, and letting out a whole stew of his own belittlement. All the while Alfred's voice was always disagreeing with every little thing he said. Occasionally Alfred would reach for the sink and spray Arthur, reducing him to nothing but sniffles and a small smile

"Who would want someone like me anyway?" Arthur said ending his rant about himself.

"I could think of one…" Alfred said quietly, but Arthur heard him, and popped his head up.

"Who?" Arthur said, cursing in his head, was he really that desperate.

_It's the way  
That he kisses you_

"He's a nice fellow," Alfred said gently cupping Arthur's face, wiping away the trails the tears had left. "He worries about you a lot…especially when you're in some sad mood." Alfred swallowed slightly. "He likes to tease people like you…and you probably even wonder how you could stand someone like that." His face was growing closer, and Arthur found his face heating up, still looking at Alfred with wonder. "He's strong…freakish by your standards."

Alfred inched closer, and Arthur could smell his breath, he was sure Alfred could seemed the alcohol in his. "He likes you for who you are…even though you can be a grouch sometime." Alfred chuckled as Arthur scowled. "And he's been waiting a really long time for something like this to happen."

Though Arthur knew very well who, found the need to asked. So with eyes half closes and hot breath tickling his face, he questioned, "Who?"

"Me." Alfred said before blurring the line between their lips. Compared to others the kiss, it was lacking experience, but above all of them, it said everything ten times better then words could ever manage. Arthur found himself crying again, but not once threatening to break away. If anything he wanted to get closer.

_It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love_

The kiss never became anything to big, or anything rushed, but it had left Arthur panting, and wanting more. Yet Alfred's arms wrapped around him, and he seemed to get what he wanted, though it wasn't exactly what he wanted, it would suffice for the time being.

"I love you." Alfred said, burying him deeper within his hug, and Arthur didn't struggle and fight it like he usually did, if anything he relaxed into it, muttering an 'I love you' as well. It was then that he realized what Alfred had and no one else, and it was the one thing he always hopped for, but never found.

_Love

* * *

_

_-_- cheesy ending...Either way I sersiously I'll most cried when I was writting the part with the rain...like the very begining and then my heart was twisting and stuff all through out writting, which only happened when some really sweet and romantic happens to my fave pairing. -cough-. There is a background story...cause it's an AU if no one noticed. Basically Arthur can't get into a relationship...that well a relationship...a _real_ one. He usually ends up haveing horrible things happened...along the T rated line...if you know what I mean...I think. Either way, Alfred is his roomate who is well...a worried Alfred...cause he really loves Arthur...who is love blind I guess. So yeah..._

_Please RxR  
_


End file.
